The Doctor Returns
by VinceniaValentine
Summary: I thought of writing a story of Dr.Grimoire Valentine retruning from the life stream. Vincent is surprised, his friends are in shock. May update sometime, later chapters may have some violance and cursing.


It was a foggy Saturday night, there wasn't a single star in the sky, the clouds were big and gray, and it seemed it was about to storm. Down below in the ruins of the city of Midgar, in a diner called Seventh Heaven, there was a group of people talking. The group is known as Avalanche, the members are Cloud Strife, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid Highwind, and Vincent Valentine. The group has one little addition and her name is Vincenia Valentine, she belongs to the group's gunman Vincent. The group was hanging out at the bar of the diner, they were chatting while Vincent hung out in the corner watching everyone and his young daughter. Vincenia was a playful little girl, but there's a side to her only Vincent knows of. Something caught Cid's and Cloud's attention as a bright greenish white light suddenly appears and widen. The light soon faded after a few second and a man in a blue cloak, similar to Vincent's red cloak, stood where the light suddenly appeared and vanished. The man seemed confused on where he was and what the year was. Vincent looked outside and his eyes widen, everyone looked at him.

"You know him don't you, Vincent?" Asked Tifa, as she stepped towards him with a worried look on her face.

Vincent nodded and then said, "That man is my father, and he passed away over 30 years ago from a tragic lab accident."

"That's horrible, Vincent." Tifa cried, reaching out to hug him. Vincent moved away from her not wanting to be hugged.

Vincent walked outside towards the man. Cloud and Cid followed him, along with little Vincenia. Cid and Cloud were surprised to see that the man looked somewhat like Vincent but slightly older. His eyes were red, medium length black hair, outfit is similar to Vincent's outfit accept the red ascot around his neck, and a beard on his chin. His height is close to Vincent's height, which shocked them a lot.

"What is your name, mister?" Cloud asked, lowering his head, frowning.

The man let out a sigh and looked up, "My name is Grimoire Valentine. I used to work at the Shinra building."

Cid's eyes widened in surprise, he could no longer think straight. Cloud was in shock and he backed away. Grimoire chuckled and looked at Vincent, letting out a smile. He figured that this man in red could be his son.

"So who would you be, boy?" Grimoire asked politely, with a warming smile on his face.

"Why would you ask that to your own son, father?" Vincent joked, slightly pushing Grimoire.

Cloud, Cid and Tifa never heard Vincent joke around about something like this. Vincent never said a joke or made anyone laugh. They watched as Grimoire laughed and hugged Vincent. The only one that was upset was poor little Vincenia, her cries caused her father to stare down at her. Vincent let go of his father and pick up Vincenia. Grimoire eyes widened slightly and then he smiled and poked her belly.

"She's so cute, Vincent. What's her name?" His father asked.

"I named her Vincenia. The name is similar to mine, but I thought it fit her nicely. She can be a handful at times since she's a tiny demon." Vincent said.

"I am happy!" Vincenia suddenly shouted. Her father shut his eyes tightly and Grimoire laughed.

"You should be. You now have a grandfather." Grimoire laughed and took her from Vincent's arms, giving her a lengthy hug.

"Yay! I'm sleepy now." Vincenia exclaimed, than she fell to sleep shortly after.

Vincent told his father that he has a house big enough for three to stay in. They walked about four miles West of Midgar and came to a small town called Kalm. Vincent walked to a medium sized house that had two floors, the outside walls were painted a deep red color, the windows tinted slightly black, and there was a wrap around wood porch made out of cherry oak. Vincent stepped onto the porch and opened the door. The inside of the house had this feeling of warmth with a touch of sadness. The walls were painted a light red, the living area had a black sofa and lounge chair, the coffee tables were stained a deep brown to match the sofa, and there was a fairly large flat screen TV hung over a fireplace.

"This place is lovely, but a little dark and gloomy." Grimoire said, wondering around.

Vincent was in the kitchen looking for something to nibble on. "Hum thanks. I know it's not to your liking, but it's what I like."

"I'm just trying to say it has a gothic feel to it." He said, looking at Vincent.

"I'm somewhat of a Goth now and Vincenia loves the colors." He sighed, grabbing a bag of pre-popped popcorn.

Vincent showed his father that room he'll be sleeping in. Grimoire walked into the room and the walls were painted a light blue, there was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room against the wall, and lightly stained furniture. Grimoire smiled and turned around.

"This room was made for me in mind?" He asked, smiling.

"I always missed you." Vincent replied, truthfully.

Vincenia ran to her room and went to bed. Grimoire and Vincent headed off to bed as well. Outside the clouds lightened up and the full moon shone though all the windows in the house, the stars were out shining brightly in the clear black sky. Bats flew in search for their meals and the owls are roosting eating their catch. As the hours slip by ever so slowly the sun started to rise and night started too vanished. Vincent awoke to the sun beating on his pale face and he sighed. Vincenia was curled up at the foot of his bed, which made him chuckle softly. All of a sudden he heard a loud scream and a loud thud. He got up and ran to his father's room, he saw his father face first into the floor. Vincent couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What happened?" Vincent laughed.

"I have a spider on my face and it scared me. Sorry that I woke you." He growled rubbing his sore face which was now all red.

Vincent had to leave the room and then has he walked back to his room he had a flash back. Vincent as a young boy sat on the floor of his father's office at the Shin-Ra Science Research Center. His father was writing a research paper of what he had discovered. Vincent was only 8 at the time, his father seemed to ignore him, but Grimoire never ignored his beloved son. After he was finished he turned around in the chair and lifted Vincent. Vincent put a spider on his father's ascot. Grimoire looked down and started to panic, putting Vincent on the floor and getting up trying to flick the darn thing off. Vincent laughed; he was only playing around, until his father fell over and hurt himself badly. He broke his arm, Vincent felt upset and cried. He snapped out of the flash back, Vincent gripped the brim of his nose and sighed.

"I can't believe he still scared of a simple small spider." Vincent sighed, walking into his room.

Vincenia was awake now and jumping around on her father's king sized bed. Vincent shook his head he had a very bad head ache. Vincenia jumped at him and he caught her.

"Who was screaming?" she whined. She was so confused.

"My father freaked out over a spider." He sighed.

"Grandpa is funny." She giggled.

"I know." Vincent smiled, giving her a hug. "Why were you on the foot of my bed this morning?"

"I had a nightmare." Vincenia pouted. "It was scary."

Grimoire walked to the living area and sat down on the sofa. He was still in pain from falling on his face.

"Dumb little spider had to crawl onto my nose." Hr growled. He seemed to be mad and upset at the same time.

Vincenia ran to her grandfather and jumped onto his lap. He winced in pain, but he didn't yell at her, he only laughed. Vincent was busy making breakfast, a variety of different food such as eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast. The food smelled so good Grimoire got up and put Vincenia in her seat.

"Yummy." Vincenia giggled. She loves her father's cooking.

Vincent put the food on the table and sat down. As they ate, outside the birds were singing, the sky was a bright blue, the sun beating down on the ground and the homes below, the white puffy clouds moved slowly as the wind blew, and the trees branches moved with the wind. Outside was the perfect morning to be outside and play.


End file.
